Someday is sooner than you think
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **me no own :(

notes: ok so me and my good friend /kamenashi were bored one day when we were going to the shore and we decided to start writing this. after a while we decided we liked it and we wuld put it on ff.n...so tell me wut u think..she and i will both read any reviews...we really hope u like it even though it doesnt rlly have a plot...we've already started writing chapter 2 and have no idea how long its going to be... /kamenashi wrote all of Tezuka's parts and I (/harunamasaki143) did fuji's parts...we tried to get them in character...sorry for any mistakes and OOcness...tell us wut u think!

**Chapter 1**

Tezuka walked into his house after school. There hadn't been practice that day. "I'm home," he said quietly, heading towards his room. He opened the door and his eyes widened as he forced back a scream, pushing the glasses up on the bridge of his nose, seeing Fuji sitting on his bed. "…What are you doing here?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Fuji laughed a little at the look of surprise on Tezuka's face. "I'm waiting for you to get home. I thought that would be obvious."

Tezuka didn't bother to ask how Fuji had gotten inside his house, instead he shook his head and awkwardly sat on the edge of his bed, sighing.

"So what do you want to do?" Fuji asked, smiling as always.

"You're the one that came over to my house," Tezuka pointed out, rolling his eyes. "You decide." He regretted the words the second they left his mouth.

"Okay!" Fuji enthusiastically responded. "Let's go swimming," he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Swimming seemed innocent enough, but the glint in Fuji's eyes proved otherwise. "Fine," Tezuka answered, afraid of what might happen.

Fuji smiled triumphantly and pulled two bikinis out of a bag that Tezuka hadn't seen. He handed one to the stoic boy and ordered, "Put this on."

With wide eyes, Tezuka looked at the other boy as if he were insane. The look he was giving him was rather intimidating. "Why?"

"It'll make things more fun! But if you don't want to wear that, you could wear this," Fuji pulled a small black man thong from his bag.

"…" With a reluctant sigh, Tezuka grabbed the bikini. "Can you leave so I can change?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"Why?"

"…Because I don't want you to see me naked," Tezuka said, blushing and continuing to stare at the floor. Fuji loved to torture him.

"Maybe I want to see you naked. You make me close my eyes when I do things to you… it's not fair," Fuji pouted.

Tezuka sighed. "Obviously I have my reasons," he explained, turning on his heel and opening his door before walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"He's no fun," Fuji sighed, changing anyways. "I hope he's not mad now…"

Tezuka emerged and reentered his room moments later, wearing a pair of shorts and a polo shirt over the embarrassing, yet oddly comfortable bikini. He grunted softly, grabbing a towel…and Fuji's hand. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Fuji replied happily. "Do you think I look cute?" he asked, gesturing to the tight tank top and miniskirt he was wearing.

"…Yes," Tezuka muttered, tugging Fuji out of his room and quickly out of the house after getting his grandfather (who thought Fuji was a girl) to drive them to the pool. His grandfather nearly hit a girl, two trees, and a puppy. By the time they climbed out of the car, Tezuka was near tears.

"That was fun!" Fuji smiled. "Can we do it again?"

Tezuka sighed. "We'll have to at seven when he picks us up," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and watching his grandfather narrowly miss a pole as he drove away.

"Yay!" Fuji replied. "Mitsu?"

"…Ah?"

Fuji leaned up and placed a kiss on Tezuka's lips. "Could you repeat what you just said? I didn't quite hear it…"

"…Ah." Tezuka sighed and took out his pool pass, walking towards the pool.

Fuji mirrored his actions, taking out his pass and following Tezuka, a satisfied smirk playing on his features.

Tezuka never noticed the way his own hips shook rhythmically as he walked; he was usually too focused on where he was going. He showed a lifeguard his pool pass and waited for Fuji.

Fuji was practically drooling after watching Tezuka's hips swing back and forth as he walked.

Tezuka blinked at Fuji, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a changing room, which happened to be the women's. After realizing what he did, Tezuka blushed.

Fuji smiled at the blushing Tezuka and pulled him through the changing room. Once they were out, Fuji led the way to a shady spot under a tree where they laid down their towels.

Tezuka took off his shoes and socks, putting his glasses inside of them before awkwardly taking off his shirt.

Fuji shamelessly stripped, watching as Tezuka took off his shirt.

Feeling Fuji's eyes on him, Tezuka sighed and stripped off his shorts, folding them neatly before looking over at Fuji.

"Yummy…" Fuji said a little louder than he meant to, gazing at Tezuka's body.

His cheeks turned a light shade of red and Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm, leading the way to the water.

Once they got over to the pool, Fuji put his legs in and then took them back out. The water was really cold! "I'm going to jump off the diving board. Try not to get too jealous if some guys stare at me," Fuji informed his boyfriend.

Tezuka frowned and slowly managed to work his way into the water, gasping as it went up his chest.

Fuji walked over to where the diving board was. There was a short line of guys waiting to jump off- no girls. As he walked, Fuji felt eyes on him. Finally, he jumped off; the water was so cold as it hit his body. Soaking wet, he walked past all of those eyes, back to his boyfriend.

Tezuka couldn't see very well without his glasses, but he could make out his boyfriend approaching him. Instantly feeling somewhat happier, he looked up at Fuji.

Fuji was smiling happily as he reached his boyfriend. Tezuka wasn't completely in the water yet, so Fuji decided to help him out. He jumped in right next to Tezuka, making as big of a splash as he could.

Letting out a small yelp, Tezuka blushed and got cold, sighing. He glared in Fuji's general direction.

When Fuji came back up, he noticed Tezuka was shivering and blushing slightly. He walked closer to Tezuka and asked in a seductive voice, "Can I help warm you up?"

"How?" Tezuka asked stupidly, wiping water off his own face and closing his eyes, trying to get warmer.

Fuji smiled evilly and reached down to grasp Tezuka's privates.

"……." Tezuka forced back a gasp and leaned back against the wall. Yeah, that had worked.

Fuji enjoyed the look on Tezuka's face. He wondered what else he could get the dark haired boy to do. Reaching into the bottoms of Tezuka's bikini, Fuji started to slowly stroke his hardening sex.

It felt weird to do that in a public place and it felt even weirder to have it done under water. Clenching his eyes shut, Tezuka began breathing more rapidly.

Wanting to make his boyfriend moan, Fuji began stroking him a little faster and harder.

"…Unh," Tezuka let out the smallest of moans, knowing that he'd be done soon.

Smirking triumphantly, Fuji stroked faster, knowing Tezuka needed release and soon.

Groaning, Tezuka bucked his hips and pushed himself farther into Fuji's hand and he came, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Warmer?" Fuji asked, forcing Tezuka to look at him.

Tezuka cleared his throat, pulling the bikini bottom up higher. "Ah."

"What was that?"

"…Aaaah."

Fuji whimpered. Witnessing his boyfriend's orgasm had made him rather hard and now Tezuka was purposely teasing him.

The Seigaku tennis captain smiled, something he rarely did, and moved closer to Fuji, pressing himself against his boyfriend.

Fuji moaned softly at the contact offered to him and rubbed himself against Tezuka, trying to get more.

Tezuka leaned in as though to kiss the other but instead kissed the skin on his neck, grinding their hips together before gently sticking his hand in Fuji's bikini bottom, grabbing his erection with a smirk on his face.

"Ah!" Fuji gasped as Tezuka's strong hands firmly grasped his arousal.

Tezuka's strokes started off gentle at first, but as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, his strokes became faster and firmer.

"Mitsu…" Fuji moaned, leaning against the buchou for support. It wouldn't take much longer.

Part of Tezuka loved seeing Fuji like that, so weak and vulnerable. He continued his fast strokes, gently kissing Fuji on the cheek, waiting for him to come.

With a shudder and a groan, Fuji finally came. Tezuka was so good with his hands.

Pleased, Tezuka pulled his hand away and looked at Fuji with a grin, "You look nice when you come," he stated.

Fuji blushed and nuzzled Tezuka's neck. "Mm. So, when do I get to have all of you?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka licked his lips before moving away and going under water, allowing his hair to get wet. Avoidance didn't usually work and it was evident with the look Fuji was giving him. "Later?" he offered.

"Later when?" Fuji whined. "It's been almost six months. I'm not going to be satisfied with just hand jobs and blowjobs. I want you, all of you…although, the hand jobs and blowjobs are really nice," Fuji added as an afterthought.

Tezuka frowned, wiping water off his face cutely. "…Someday," he answered, blushing at the thought.

"I love you Mitsu. I want to be yours."

"…You are mine. Just not in that sense," Tezuka responded.

"But I want to be! I've never wanted anything more than I want this," Fuji argued.

Worrying his teeth into his lower lip, Tezuka looked away, moving so he was against the wall once more. "You will be. When the time is right."

Fuji sighed and leaned against the wall almost a foot away from Tezuka, looking defeated.

Part of Tezuka wasn't ready to sleep with Fuji yet, despite the fact that they had been together for six months. Another part of him really, really wanted to do it.

Fuji went underwater, wanting to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. He understood that Tezuka wasn't ready, but that didn't make it any easier on him.

Tezuka watched his boyfriend with a sigh, wondering if he'd stay angry with him the whole night.

Swimming across the pool, Fuji realized that Tezuka probably thought he was being childish. But he couldn't help it, that's just the way he was. Maybe Tezuka was like that in a way too. Maybe he was afraid of getting close to someone when he didn't know if it was going to work out. But he was in the same position, he argued with himself. Giving up, Fuji continued swimming around the perimeter of the pool.

Rolling his eyes, Tezuka sank into the water as well, letting it reach his neck as he leaned against the wall.

Finally, Fuji stopped arguing with himself and made it back to Tezuka. He wondered if his boyfriend was upset with him now.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji, shrugging and wondering what would happen next.

Fuji moved cautiously until he stood next to his boyfriend. Wondering if Tezuka would push him away, Fuji leaned in and kissed him.

Rather than push him away, Tezuka turned so he was facing the other and kissed him in return.

Smiling into the kiss, Fuji attempted to deepen it, running his tongue across Tezuka's lips, asking for entrance.

His cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, Tezuka gently parted his lips, closing his eyes and pushing Fuji so he was against the wall.

Fuji moaned softly as he was pressed against the wall and Tezuka's tongue ran across his own. As they kissed, Fuji closed his eyes. It was one of his rules; he almost always closed his eyes while kissing.

As their tongues continued to collide, Tezuka was sure that sleeping with Fuji would be a good thing.

Fuji wrapped his arms possessively around Tezuka, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

Willingly, Tezuka moved so close that their chests touched and he was sure Fuji could feel how fast his heart was beating as he continued to kiss him.

Feeling himself hardening again, Fuji broke the kiss, panting for breath. "If we don't stop, I'm really going to want you Mitsu…" Fuji explained apologetically, looking away. He really didn't want that kiss to end.

Tezuka nodded understandingly, gasping and wiping at his lips, his cheeks pink.

"I love you."

The color of Tezuka's cheeks darkened, "I love you too."

Fuji smiled and hugged Tezuka lightly, careful not to press their bodies together. "I don't want to do anything that makes you too uncomfortable…"

"It's okay," Tezuka replied, his breathing finally beginning to return to normal. He really liked that kind of kissing.

"So, what should we do after the pool?" Fuji asked, changing the subject.

An idea struck Tezuka; it sounded romantic enough, he decided. "We can walk around that creek," he said.

"Okay!" Fuji's face lit up. Maybe he was having an effect on Tezuka; the stoic boy was becoming more romantic.

Glad that he agreed, Tezuka leaned over and kissed Fuji on the corner of his mouth, quickly pulling away.

Smiling, Fuji hugged Tezuka a little tighter than before. "So, when do you want to go?"

"Whenever you're ready; we don't have to be back until seven when my grandfather comes, unless he drives the car off a bridge or something."

Fuji giggled at that last part; it was very likely he would. "If you want, we could start drying off now and then head down."

Tezuka nodded and climbed out of the pool, knowing that Fuji's eyes were fixed on his hips.

As Tezuka got out of the pool, Fuji's gaze locked on his boyfriend's backside. Getting out as well, Fuji decided to put a little show on for Tezuka. Walking in front of him, a small smirk crept onto Fuji's features.

Tezuka's mouth started to open, but he closed it and tried not to stare at Fuji's backside but failed miserably, his eyes glued there.

Fuji reached their towels first and lay down on his, trying to look sexy for Tezuka's benefit. He loved to torture his boyfriend sometimes.

Resisting the urge to lay down on top of Fuji, Tezuka slowly sat down on his towel and crossed his legs.

"Is something wrong Mitsu? You're awfully red," Fuji asked innocently. "Maybe you're coming down with something."

"Oh, sunburn," Tezuka replied quickly, averting the other's gaze.

"You put plenty of sun block on before we left and it was waterproof, so it cant be sunburn," Fuji replied knowingly.

Tezuka scowled down at the towel, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh, not responding to that.

Fuji giggled and smiled seductively at Tezuka, displaying a very tempting picture for the stoic boy.

Tezuka cleared his throat, quickly looking away. "Are you ready?" Tezuka asked, getting to his feet.

"Sure," Fuji answered, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist like a miniskirt. He slid his shoes on and grabbed his clothes, patiently waiting for Tezuka.

Shaking his head when he saw what his boyfriend did, Tezuka pulled on his pair of shorts and left his shirt off, wrapping his towel around himself after slipping into his shoes and socks and glasses.

"You're cute Mitsu," Fuji said, leaning up to place a kiss on Tezuka's lips.

Tezuka grinned after being kissed and made sure he had everything he needed before heading towards the pool exit.

Fuji gently laced his fingers through Tezuka's as they walked out of the pool and down to the creek.

Tezuka squeezed Fuji's hand, continuing to walk next to him.

When it finally came time to cross the street, Fuji pulled Tezuka with him as he ran across it.

Tezuka always knew Fuji was one for danger, but he couldn't help but let out a scream as he was dragged across the street.

Fuji laughed as he heard Tezuka scream and pulled him into a tight embrace once they were safely on the other side of the street. "Sorry," Fuji said kissing Tezuka apologetically.

Tezuka sighed, waiting for his breathing to begin returning to normal. "It's okay," Tezuka replied, clinging gently to Fuji.

Fuji giggled a little more and led the way down closer to the creek. They walked along, mostly just enjoying each other's company, until they reached a secluded pavilion with a stone table and benches. Fuji set his things down and sat on one of the benches.

Not saying anything, Tezuka set his things down as well and sat down rather close to Fuji.

Fuji smiled and moved even closer to Tezuka, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head against Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka liked that, so he smiled slightly and awkwardly put a hand on Fuji's back, content with the current situation.

"So Mitsu, just out of curiosity, how will you know when the time is right?" Fuji asked, content in his current position.

Tezuka frowned, unsure of the answer himself. "I just will. It depends on the mood or something," he replied.

"So were you getting in the mood while we were kissing back in the pool?"

Tezuka blushed. "…Yes." He sighed, wondering why he was embarrassed to admit such a thing.

"Do you want to do that again? I really liked kissing you like that…"Fuji confessed, blushing as well.

"I do," Tezuka said in response, licking his lips and starting to rub his hand up and down Fuji's back calmly.

Fuji tilted his head up and started kissing Tezuka, slowly at first, but soon becoming more passionate.

Tezuka let out a small moan, closing his eyes as he kissed Fuji back. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Fuji once again slid his tongue into Tezuka's willing mouth and pulled the buchou down as he lay back on the bench.

Tezuka slowly landed on top of the other, pressing their bodies together and continuing to kiss his boyfriend, loving how his tongue felt.

Fuji moaned contentedly as he felt himself hardening even more. Sliding his hands down to Tezuka's backside, Fuji pulled Tezuka's hips against his own.

Letting out a groan, Tezuka willingly began rocking his hips against the other's as they continued to kiss.

Fuji's hands moved to the front of Tezuka's shorts, pausing on the button, asking for permission.

Tezuka let out a grunt of approval, too focused on Fuji to care. He hoped Fuji's eyes were closed.

Fuji fumbled with Tezuka's button and zipper. It was hard to do this with his eyes closed and when he was so horny.

Tezuka hoped Fuji would hurry; he was so hard that soon it'd start hurting if it wasn't taken care of.

Finally, Fuji finished undoing Tezuka's shorts. Gently pushing Tezuka away, Fuji practically ripped them off of him and threw them to the side.

It didn't occur to Tezuka that they were in public, nor did it matter. He didn't even care where his shorts were. He broke apart to gasp for air before kissing Fuji again.

Hands still fumbling, Fuji managed to take off the rest of Tezuka's clothes. He stopped kissing the other boy to gaze at Tezuka's naked body. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Looking down at Fuji, Tezuka's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as he finally realized that he was actually naked. Feeling rather self-conscious, Tezuka looked down at the nearly fully clothed Fuji, wondering what would happen next.

Fuji took one of Tezuka's hands in his own and guided it down to his towel and bikini bottom.

Tezuka blushed even harder, trailing his fingers along Fuji's stomach before stopping above his towel. With a shaking hand, Tezuka pushed the towel away before sliding his hand along the bulge in the bikini.

Fuji moaned and looked at Tezuka pleadingly. "Please Mitsu," Fuji begged. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt.

A smirk came across Tezuka's lips as he slid his hand inside of Fuji's bikini bottom, pulling it down to reveal the hardened flesh. Tezuka forced himself not to look (although he didn't really know why) as he began stroking Fuji's erection.

Fuji moaned before gently removing Tezuka's hand and guiding it to his entrance, instructing the buchou in a quiet tone.

The Seigaku tennis captain blushed, unsure of what to do as Fuji guided his hand there. He knew what he wanted to do, of course. He looked down at Fuji again, licking his lips and wondering if Fuji was ready.

"Please Kunimitsu…I need you," Fuji whimpered a little, desperately wishing for his boyfriend to take him.

Part of Tezuka enjoyed hearing Fuji whimper like that so he was hesitant as he stuck one finger inside of Fuji, staring down into his boyfriend's eyes as he did so.

Fuji put his hands on Tezuka's back, encouraging him to continue. As Tezuka slipped a finger inside of him, Fuji gasped and stared longingly up at the other.

Taking that as a good sign, Tezuka slipped another finger inside of Fuji.

Fuji lifted his head to kiss Tezuka gently and smiled a genuine smile as his boyfriend continued to stretch him out.

Tezuka finally slipped a third finger in after that kiss. It was a nice kiss, but Tezuka only focused on preparing his boyfriend.

Fuji dug his nails into Tezuka's back a little as a third finger was slipped inside of him. "You're doing good Mitsu. Please don't stop," Fuji encouraged, smiling.

Not sure when Fuji (or himself for that matter) would be ready, Tezuka continued to move his fingers around before pulling them out and leaning down to kiss Fuji hard on the lips.

Fuji moved one of his hands around to gently grasp Tezuka's erection while eagerly kissing him back. Breaking away, he softly asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Tezuka answered quietly, gasping at the touch to his erection.

Fuji smiled and responded, "I'm ready."

Tezuka was nervous, that much was obvious. "Okay," he answered, not doing anything yet.

"Mitsu…please…it hurts…please take me…" Fuji begged.

"Right," Tezuka answered, clearing his throat as he pressed himself against Fuji's entrance, blushing slightly as he entered his boyfriend.

Fuji gasped as his boyfriend pushed inside, digging his nails into Tezuka's back a little more.

Hardly noticing the nails in his back, Tezuka looked down at Fuji to make sure he was okay as he thrust into him, gently at first.

Fuji moaned softly as Tezuka began thrusting in and out of him. "Harder!" Fuji moaned.

Tezuka did as he was told and his thrusts became harder as he looked down at Fuji before taking Fuji's hardened flesh in his hand.

Fuji moaned as Tezuka took his arousal in his hand and again, louder this time, as Tezuka thrust at the right angle to hit his prostate.

Tezuka focused on thrusting into the other, knowing that he'd come soon as he began stroking Fuji's arousal quickly.

As Tezuka continued pounding into him and stroking him, Fuji felt the pressure in his balls increasing and saw the white creeping into the edges of his vision. Knowing it would be over soon, Fuji tried his best to savor the look on his boyfriend's face.

Tezuka had stopped looking at Fuji altogether, staring ahead at nothing at all, sweat pouring off his face as he came with a groan, still stroking Fuji without knowing he was doing so.

Finally reaching his climax, Fuji moaned loudly, calling out his lover's name.

Pulling his hand away seconds before Fuji finished, Tezuka leaned down to kiss the other, gently pulling out of him before wiping sweat off his forehead.

Fuji remained as he was, eyes still glossy as Tezuka kissed him.

Getting to his feet, Tezuka wiped himself off with his towel, his face bright red as he noticed two old men fishing nearby. He quickly pulled on his bikini bottoms and shorts. Hopefully they hadn't seen anything.

Finally sitting up, Fuji cleaned himself off with his towel before pulling on his bikini bottoms followed by his skirt and shirt. Once finished, Fuji walked over to stand behind Tezuka, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning against him. For the first time, Fuji saw the two men fishing and turned a shade of red to rival his best friend Eiji's hair.

Sighing softly, Tezuka leaned back into Fuji's embrace. "Don't worry about them," he muttered, more to himself than to his boyfriend.

"I love you Mitsu," Fuji said, running his hands over Tezuka's still bare chest.

Licking his lips, Tezuka smiled slightly. "I love you too," he responded quietly, wondering what time it was.

Walking back to his bag, Fuji pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "We should probably head back now."

Tezuka put his shirt on before grabbing his things and Fuji's hand, leading the way back to the pool.

"So, what do we do now?" Fuji asked as they walked back.

Tezuka blinked, looking over at him, "About what?"

"About what we did…" Fuji trailed off.

"What did we do?" Tezuka asked obliviously, crossing the street in front of a large truck.

"We had sex…you know, made love, did it…fucked each other," Fuji replied.

"Oh. What about it? We can't do anything about it," Tezuka answered stupidly.

"Well, are we going to do it again? Or do you regret…"

Tezuka stared straight ahead, starting to walk up a hill. "I don't regret it," Tezuka said finally.

"So, do you want to sleep over at my place?" Fuji asked hopefully.

"…" Tezuka thought that over. "Sure," he said after a few moments, grunting as he made his way uphill.

Fuji smiled and glomped Tezuka. "Really?" he asked happily, kissing his boyfriend.

"Yes," Tezuka replied, nearly falling over when Fuji practically attacked him.

"I love you so much! You're so cute Mitsu. And you have a gorgeous body."

Tezuka blushed, finally making it to the top of the hill. He didn't bother to say anything in response.

Fuji clung to Tezuka's arm as they continued to walk until they finally made it back to the pool. Standing against the wall by the entrance, Fuji pulled Tezuka closer and began kissing him.

Not expecting that, Tezuka kissed the other back hard before pulling away and looking around. "My grandfather can get here at any second," he explained, although he was sure he'd be able to hear people honking their horns or the sound of the car running over someone before he saw the car itself.

"I don't want to stop. You're such a good kisser," Fuji replied playfully.

With a sigh, Tezuka pinned Fuji to the wall and kissed him hard, pressing their hips together as he did so. Fuji always knew how to tease him.

Fuji moaned softly as Tezuka pressed against him. Why was he so sexy?

Tezuka couldn't help it that he was sexy, especially since he didn't really believe he was. He continued kissing Fuji until he heard the sound of his grandfather's familiar car. Tezuka pulled away from Fuji in time to see his grandfather nearly hit a parked car. He winced.

"Yay! We get tot ride with him now!" Fuji exclaimed, somewhat breathless, walking towards the car and trying to hide his arousal from Tezuka.

Taking no notice to his boyfriend's arousal, Tezuka opened the car door and climbed in, explaining to his grandfather that they were going home to change, then he'd spend the night at Fuji's. It was pointless since his grandfather would forget before they got home (if he even remembered the way home).

Fuji kept smiling the whole way back to Tezuka's house. When they finally got back, Fuji walked to Tezuka's bedroom and started changing, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice his…

…Arousal. Tezuka definitely noticed finally. Still shaken up from the ride home, Tezuka smirked at Fuji before walking into the bathroom to change.

As soon as Tezuka went into the bathroom, Fuji began stroking himself fast and hard, hoping he could finish before Tezuka came back in.

Tezuka didn't take long to change and when he opened his door he was surprised to see Fuji touching himself. He quickly looked away, closing the door. Tezuka walked into the room and tried not to look at Fuji.

Not knowing Tezuka had come in the room, Fuji moaned as he continued stroking his length, desperately wishing Tezuka was there to help him.

Tezuka cleared his throat quietly, unable to hold back any longer. He glanced at Fuji and he looked so hot with his eyes closed, stroking himself like that. Tezuka walked over to Fuji and sank to his knees in front of him, pushing Fuji's hand away before putting his hands on Fuji's hips and taking the other's erection in his mouth.

"Mitsu! …Unh," Fuji moaned as Tezuka took him into that wet cavern. When had he come in the room?

Tezuka's tongue licked Fuji's head, taking the other in and out of his mouth with careful sucks, pulling the other even closer to him, sucking and using his tongue in ways he didn't think were possible.

Fuji moaned and wove his fingers through Tezuka's hair. It felt so good he never wanted it to end, but he knew he was almost done already.

Breathlessly, Tezuka gave Fuji a final suck and lick, loving how he tasted. Able to feel the other's muscles tighten up, Tezuka knew he'd come soon so he quickly pulled away, gasping for air and surprised that he had just done that.

Embarrassed and satisfied, Fuji's knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor.

Moving so he was sitting down comfortably, Tezuka waited for his breathing to return to normal as he glanced over at Fuji. Giving up, Tezuka let down all his defenses and moved so he was laying flat on his back, closing his eyes.

After his breathing returned to normal, Fuji moved closer to Tezuka, curling up beside him.

Lazily, Tezuka moved an arm around Fuji and stayed where he was, falling asleep within minutes.

After watching his boyfriend sleeping for a few minutes, Fuji drifted off as well.

Tezuka woke up much later and gasped, not sure where he was. Then he remembered everything that had happened and blushed. He glanced over at Fuji.

Fuji, feeling something stir beside him, woke as well to see Tezuka gazing at him. He got his cell phone out and called home. "Kaasan, Tezuka is going to stay over tonight, okay?" After his mother agreed, Fuji snapped his phone shut and moved to sit in Tezuka's lap.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Tezuka's cheeks were still somewhat pink and he gave the smallest of grins as he eyed the other.

"We should get going. Pack some stuff and then we'll go," Fuji kissed his boyfriend before removing himself from his lap.

Reluctantly, Tezuka got to his feet and started grabbing random objects- shirts, pants, his tooth brush, and his teddy bear that he had since he was a baby. Blushing, he attempted to hide it in the bag he had started to pack but it was too late; Fuji had definitely seen it.

"Mitsu you know, you could always use me as your teddy bear," Fuji smiled, blushing slightly at the thought.

His cheeks bright red, Tezuka couldn't help but grin. "You're so cute," he answered, looking away as he spoke and making sure he had packed everything he needed.

Fuji giggled and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. "So are you," he replied.

Blushing even harder, Tezuka rechecked his bag. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Really?" Fuji asked, bending down to see if there was a bulge in Tezuka's pants.

"… Not for that," Tezuka responded in a sort of whine. "I'm ready to go to your house."

"Oh." Fuji stood up straight and unlocked Tezuka's door. "Is your grandfather taking us?"

"Probably," Tezuka replied with a defeated sigh, going to his grandfather.

After Tezuka disappeared, Fuji smiled and slipped into the bathroom quickly. Digging in his bag, Fuji finally pulled out a small tube of lipstick. Using the mirror, Fuji applied the red color and then walked back out into the living room, replacing the lipstick in his bag.

"…" Deciding he'd rather not know, Tezuka didn't ask anything once he returned with confirmation from his grandfather.

Leading the way to the car, Fuji got in and waited for the others. Soon they were on their way and they arrived at Fuji's house after Tezuka's grandfather narrowly missed a dog, a tree, a lake, and a house.

Shaking as he got out of the car, Tezuka kissed his grandfather on the cheek and told him he'd call the next day. After that, Tezuka clung to Fuji since his legs were still shaky from the ride and he followed Fuji toward his house.

Fuji led the way to his room, changing when he got there. "So Mitsu, are we going to sleep together in my bed or are you going to sleep on the floor?" Fuji asked, hoping Tezuka would take his previous suggestion and use him as his teddy bear.

Too shy to change, Tezuka decided to sleep in his clothes. "I'll sleep on the floor," he said with a blush.

"But…I want to cuddle," Fuji whined and pouted.

"Okay," Tezuka said, frowning slightly and moving to wrap Fuji in a hug, pulling him towards the bed.

"Mmm, are we going to… before we go to sleep?"

Tezuka shrugged awkwardly. "If you, uh, want to," he responded, avoiding eye contact.

They decided to and an hour later Fuji was lying in Tezuka's arms happily. It didn't take much longer for him to fall asleep.

Sighing happily, Tezuka stayed awake a bit longer, staring at the ceiling before finally starting to drift off in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of his boyfriend and tennis and other things that made him happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so thats the end of chapter one...review or i will throw fire at your face...lol j/k (maybe) so um yeah hope u enjoyed our randomness...


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:**me no own

notes: sorry it took so long to update. my computer died and then i was busy with work and school. but its finally here! hope you enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Fuji woke up wrapped in Tezuka's arms. He needed to use the bathroom, but didn't want to wake his boyfriend, so he remained where he was, watching the older boy sleep.

Almost half an hour later, Tezuka woke up and glanced over at Fuji. He had actually slept pretty well.

Fuji smiled when he saw Tezuka was awake. He kissed the other quickly before getting up and disappearing into his bathroom. He should have invited Tezuka to join him.

Tezuka closed his eyes again when Fuji disappeared and he pulled the blankets higher around himself, feeling cold without his boyfriend next to him.

Fuji returned to the room to find Tezuka wrapped in his blankets. Feeling cold without his clothes on, Fuji crawled back into bed and smiled playfully.

Tezuka had forgotten that he wasn't wearing clothes. That could easily e another reason why he was so cold. When Fuji climbed back into bed, Tezuka clung to him, not noticing the dangerous smile on his boyfriend's lips.

Fuji playfully kissed his boyfriend before asking, "Are you cold?"

Blushing because of the kiss, Tezuka nodded. "Yes," he answered.

"Mm. Would you like me to warm you up?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka frowned, bring the covers up even higher around his neck. "How?"

"Well… I could give you a blowjob," Fuji answered bluntly. It was too early to play mind games.

"…" Tezuka said nothing, suddenly feeling very naked, mostly because he was.

"Well? Do you want me to or not?" Fuji rubbed his body along Tezuka's

A blush formed along the buchou's pale complexion. "Well, alright," he answered.

Fuji smiled triumphantly before lowering his body so he could play with Tezuka.

When he saw Fuji disappear under the sheets, Tezuka frowned slightly and put his fists into the sheets, preparing for what was t come. Literally.

Grasping Tezuka's hardened flesh, Fuji leaned in to playfully lick his boyfriend.

Tezuka hips rocked up slightly. "Fuji please," he said quietly. Wishing that his boyfriend would go faster.

Smiling Fuji took Tezuka in his mouth a. Fuji swirled his tongue around the head before teasing the slit of Tezuka's cock. Fuji could taste some pre-come and he continued sucking, loving how his boyfriend tasted.

His nails dug harder into the sheets and Tezuka's hips rose and fell to meet Fuji's mouth. His breathing became heavier.

Fuji continued sucking, taking Tezuka's full length in and out of his mouth, his throat muscles clenching around the member.

Tezuka loved how Fuji had always been so good at that. He let out a moan, moving his hips upwards one last time as he came, his face red and sweaty.

Fuji swallowed all of the seed, not wanting to waste a drop, before sliding his body on top of Tezuka's until he was looking the other boy in the eyes.

Tezuka carefully opened his eyes, looking straight up at Fuji.

"Can I have a kiss?" Fuji asked playfully.

Without hesitation, Tezuka leaned up, tilting his head slightly as he pressed his lips gently against Fuji's.

Fuji pushed his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, wanting him to taste himself. After pulling away, Fuji asked, "So what do you think? Do you think you taste good baby?"

"…" Tezuka stared blankly at Fuji before licking his lips. He half shrugged. "Yes," Tezuka answered, blushing.

Fuji giggles before asking his next question. "So do you want to taste me now- to compare of course?"

Tezuka smirked. "Not really. I have to go to the bathroom," he announced, giving Fuji a gentle shove.

Fuji whined as he fell back against the bed and watched Tezuka's naked backside as he disappeared into the bathroom. Getting up, Fuji followed Tezuka in. walking up behind him, Fuji grabbed Tezuka's penis and aimed into the toilet. Playfully, Fuji slid his erection along his boyfriend's rear.

Tezuka jumped when he felt Fuji behind him. The color rose in his cheeks and he blinked. "What are you doing? Get out!" he roared.

Too startled to say anything, Fuji went back into his room. Lying down on his bed, Fuji his under the covers, tears streaming down his face. Tezuka had never yelled at him before. He must be furious to yell.

Moments later, after washing his hands, Tezuka emerged from the bathroom and put on his boxers before blindly searching for his glasses. Once he had them on his face, Tezuka sat on the bed and waited for Fuji to come back. He sat on a soft pile of blankets and heard a whimper underneath him. Tezuka jumped to his feet. "…Fuji?"

"Go away…" Fuji sobbed. He really didn't want Tezuka to see him like this. To top everything off, Fuji was still hard.

Tezuka did the opposite of what Fuji said. He pulled down the blankets and saw Fuji laying in a tiny position, looking like a ball. "…What's wrong?" he asked, confused as he sat down next to the naked ball of flesh that was his boyfriend.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't you mad?" Fuji's voice was muffled because of his position and tears continued streaming down his face.

"No I'm not mad. I just felt invaded. Sorry," Tezuka explained, gently tugging at one of Fuji's wrists.

"Really?" Fuji asked, turning to face his boyfriend, before he remembered he still needed release and tried to cover it before Tezuka saw.

Tezuka immediately saw the tears streaming down Fuji's face, but as his eyes traveled south, he saw the erection and smiled slightly. "Fuuuji," Tezuka said slowly, moving so he was straddling his boyfriend.

"Unh. Please don't tease," Fuji whimpered.

"…Fine," Tezuka said, starting to stroke Fuji's erection slowly. He pouted a bit; he liked teasing.

"Mm. Do you want to take me up on my previous offer to compare tastes?" Fuji asked, trying to sound in control which proved difficult as Tezuka continued stroking him.

Tezuka shook his head. "No," he answered with a small smile, continuing to stroke the other gently, his strokes starting to go faster.

Fuji couldn't help but moan as his boyfriend continued his ministrations. It felt so good, although he would rather Tezuka sucked him off.

Eventually, Tezuka's strokes became so fast that it was difficult for him to see his own hand.

Fuji tried to bite back a loud moan as he came into Tezuka's hand. It didn't work very well. Tezuka was almost too good with his hands.

Chewing on his lower lip, Tezuka couldn't pull his hand away fast enough. He grimaced ever so slightly when the warm liquid filled his hand. After trying to act calm, Tezuka bolted up to go wash his hands with a slight frown.

Fuji giggle a little at Tezuka's reaction. He was such a baby when it came to keeping his hands clean. If he came in Fuji's hand, he would just lick it off and savor the taste of his boyfriend.

Moments later, Tezuka entered the room, satisfied. He was already wearing boxers so he pulled on a clean pair of shorts and remained shirtless as he joined his boyfriend on the bed once more.

"I feel more comfortable when I'm lying in my bed naked," Fuji said playfully.

"So I've noticed,' Tezuka replied, raising his eyebrows and lying down next to Fuji.

"You can get under the covers baby… or are you hungry?" Fuji asked.

"I'm ready to eat," Tezuka admitted after glancing at the clock. It was eleven thirty in the morning.

"Okay, let me put something on," Fuji said, getting up and pulling on a pair of bikini underwear just to tease Tezuka, followed by a pair of black silk pants.

Tezuka's eyes widened but he didn't bother to question his boyfriend. Tee Seigaku tennis captain got to his feet and pulled on a nice button up shirt. It was a light shade of purple and went well with the white, nearly see through shorts that he wore.

Fuji giggled softly before teasing the buchou's. "Purple is such a pretty color."

"…" Not saying anything, Tezuka took out a brush and went over to the mirror, frowning at his won reflection. "…Do you have any hair gel?" Tezuka Kunimitsu was definitely not girly, even if he was about ready to raid Fuji's sister's room for some sort of hair care product. He sighed softly.

"Yeah, hold on," Fuji disappeared into his bathroom and emerged with a bottle of Herbal Essences hair gel. "Here you go."

"…Thanks," Tezuka answered, opening the bottle and putting some in his hair. He handed the bottle back to Fuji. Once satisfied with how he looked, he glanced over at Fuji.

Smiling as always, Fuji set the bottle down- he would put it away later- and grabbed Tezuka's hand, leading him to the kitchen. "What would you like? I'll make whatever you want if I have the stuff to make it."

"Um. Eggs would be nice," Tezuka replied, blushing slightly as he looked around the kitchen.

"Okay," Fuji agreed, pulling on his apron and grabbing some eggs and a pan. Ignoring his boyfriend for the time being, Fuji started cooking, a look of concentration on his face.

Noticing how serious Fuji looked, Tezuka smiled when he saw the apron. Then he took a seat in one of the chairs, watching his boyfriend cook and enjoying the sight.

Half an hour later, Fuji finally presented his masterpiece to Tezuka, sitting down at the table next to him with his own plate. "Made with love," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka half smiled, picking up the nearest fork and digging into his eggs. they were surprisingly decent. He ate in silence.

"Good?" Fuji asked after they finished eating. Getting up, he grabbed their dishes and cleaned them off, putting them into the dishwasher afterwards.

"Ah," Tezuka answered, getting to his feet after Fuji was done cleaning up. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" Fuji asked before continuing. "We could always stay in bed together all day or we could go out and do something."

Tezuka thought that over for a few minutes. He was already dressed to go out. "…Tennis?" he asked, a certain gleam of happiness flickering over his eyes.

Fuji's eyes flashed evilly before he agreed. "Let me go change… wait here," Fuji said, feigning shyness.

Tezuka blinked and sat back down in a chair at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to return.

Fuji disappeared before going through his closet to change. He pulled out a small belly shirt and a really short miniskirt. After grabbing his rackets, Fuji emerged from his bedroom.

"…" Unable to speak when he was his boyfriend, Tezuka knew that if he were and anime character, he'd have a nosebleed. He walked straight past Fuji, muttering something about needing his own rackets. He had packed them the night before and brought them with him, because he'd never leave home without his rackets.

Fuji giggled after seeing Tezuka's reaction. This was going to be fun, especially since he was no longer wearing anything under his shirt. He was hoping to unleash the pervert he knew his boyfriend was.

Moments later, Tezuka returned with his rackets in tow. He stopped next to Fuji, but didn't make eye contact with his boyfriend.

Fuji leaned up and kissed his boyfriend just as Yumiko walked out of her room. "…Syusuke?"

Gasping, Tezuka pulled away and backed up until he was against a wall. No one had been around since he's arrived and he'd almost forgotten that other people lived there as well. Blushing hard, Tezuka licked his lips and stared at the floor, wishing he could disappear into the wall.

"Your boyfriend is cute. Just don't forget to lock the door when you guys do it," she said, smiling before disappearing into her room again. Fuji looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Somehow, Tezuka looked even hotter when he was all red. Dui moved closer to the other and leaned against him in a loving embrace, pinning the other to the wall.

"…" The Seigaku tennis captain stayed silent, not speaking as he was pinned to the wall. "Don't," he finally muttered, gently pushing the other away and readjusting his tennis rackets. "How are we getting to the courts?"

"We'll walk. There are some courts not too far from here," Fuji sighed. His boyfriend was being a prude again.

"Fine," Tezuka answered, reaching out to take his boyfriend's hand.

Fuji accepted the hand that was offered to him and started walking to the courts, grabbing his keys before leaving.

His cheeks still slightly pink, Tezuka loosely clung to Fuji's hand as they walked.

"Are you upset 'cause nee-san saw us?" Fuji asked after a few minutes of silence.

Wasn't that obvious? Tezuka often wondered if Fuji was a genius at all. "Yes," he responded after a few moments. At least if hadn't been Fuji's parents.

"She doesn't mean any harm. My whole family knows I'm gay… except Yuuta-chan. He's not around enough to figure it out. I never really had to come out to them so it's not a big deal to me if they see me with another guy, just as long as they don't walk in on me while I'm having sex with him. So, I'm not used to worrying about getting caught. I'm sorry if it upset you," Fuji rambled.

Part of Tezuka wondered how Fuji could be so open ad happy with who he was. The older boy definitely not gay, or so he told himself. He was merely bisexual; an exploring teenager. Even if he'd slept with two guys while he'd never been with a girl. "Oh, okay," Tezuka answered a few seconds later, contemplating if he'd want to stay the night at Fuji's ever again. As he continued walking, he wished they could get tot the tennis courts so he could do the one thing he loved doing most. Or not. Tennis had fallen second to Fuji.

"But if you want to sleep over again, I'll be more careful. Only do stuff with you in the bedroom and maybe my bathroom and I'll lock the door. I want you to feel comfortable when you're with me," Fuji told his boyfriend, trying to consider the other's feelings.

Worrying his teeth into his lower lip as he thought his boyfriend's proposition over, Tezuka finally nodded. "I'd like that," he replied quietly, squeezing Fuji's hand slightly.

"Okay," Fuji smiled as they neared the tennis courts. "We're here," he finally announced when they got to the empty park.

Tezuka's face instantly lit up and the smallest of smiles formed on his lips. He began walking towards the courts.

Fuji's heart melted when he saw Tezuka's face light up. He would do anything to see his boyfriend happy. That was all that really mattered- Tezuka's happiness. Fuji smiled slightly and followed the other onto one of the courts. Bending over so the buchou could see his naked bottom, Fuji took out on of his rackets and a ball.

With wide eyes, Tezuka turned away and blushed. He busied himself with taking out his own rackets, trying to seem uninterested.

Fuji smirked, knowing Tezuka saw, and walked over to one side of the court. Waiting patiently for his boyfriend, Fuji prepared to serve.

After taking several seconds to recover, Tezuka eventually found his position on the court and shot Fuji a glare, partly because of the outfit he was wearing and partly because Tezuka wanted to win.

"Ready buchou?" Fuji asked teasingly.

"Ah," Tezuka grunted, tightening his grip on the racket in his hand.

"Repeat that please," Fuji requested.

"…Ah," Tezuka repeated, showing his frustration and sudden impatience.

Fuji grinned and served the ball, trying to distract Tezuka by looking sexy.

Surprisingly, the way Fuji was acting did not serve as a distraction to Tezuka at all. Probably because he had gone nearly 48 hours without playing tennis and desperately needed to play. He easily returned the other's serve, feeling quite happy as he did so.

Fuji continued to hit the ball back and forth, only now he became more serious. When Tezuka lobbed a ball, Fuji jumped up to smash it. When Fuji began falling back down to the ground, his skirt flew up for Tezuka to see everything.

With wide eyes, Tezuka stared, gaping at the other. He missed the ball, as any sane person would do. "…That's cheating," he muttered after recovering from what he had seen and retreated back to the baseline.

Fuji blushed hard and responded, "That time I actually didn't mean to do it."

"Of course not," Tezuka said more to himself than to Fuji. Tezuka sulked a bit and prepared for the next move.

After a while, the score was 6-5 in favor of the tensai, mostly because every time he jumped, his skirt would fly up.

Scowling, Tezuka returned a ball and knew he had to make the score even so he became even more serious a, focusing on his Tezuka Zone.

Fuji frowned in concentration and attempted to break the Tezuka Zone, finally succeeding. Fuji's mouth opened a little in shock when he realized that he had won.

Tezuka's mouth hung open as well before he closed it, grunting and walking off the tennis court. He packed up his racket before getting a drink of his water, looking miserable.

Fuji walked over to Tezuka slowly, not sure what to do. "I'm sorry Mitsu," he apologized, wanting desperately for his lover to be happy again.

"It's okay," Tezuka said, still panting slightly as he finished packing up his things. "I have to go to the bathroom," he announced, frowning at the lack of public bathrooms.

"Then go. I won't interfere this time. There's plenty of trees and bushes around," Fuji responded.

Eyes wide, Tezuka shook his head. "That's disgusting. Let's just go back to your house," he suggested.

"Can you wait that long? It's a bit of a walk…" Fuji trailed off, a little unsure.

"I can wait," Tezuka responded, starting out of the courts at a slow speed.

"Okay," Fuji followed Tezuka and grabbed his hand, walking a little faster for the buchou's sake.

Adjusting his tennis rackets on his shoulder, Tezuka continued walking, gradually picking up speed as he felt the pressure on his bladder increase. He sighed softly, barely noticing that his boyfriend was holding his hand.

Fuji squeezed Tezuka's hand tighter and began jogging, not sure if his boyfriend could really wait.

Glad that Fuji started jogging, Tezuka picked up his own pace as well.

By the time they reached Fuji's house, they were flat out running. Spotting his sister leaving the house, Fuji yelled, "Don't close the door!"

Not caring, Tezuka ran right past Fuji's sister and into the house. He bolted to Fuji's bathroom in his room and closing the door behind him.

Fuji reached his room after Tezuka and collapsed , exhausted, on his bed. Trying to catch his breath, Fuji patiently waited for the other to get out of the bathroom.

After washing his hands, Tezuka emerged from the bathroom. He cleared his throat calmly, still panting slightly as he set his tennis rackets on the ground. He eyed his boyfriend.

"So, do you want to shower with me? My door is locked and we've seen each other naked before… I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but I just figured that it'd be nice to shower together and… I dunno…" Fuji trailed off.

His explanation was almost a logical one and it made Tezuka think before he came back to his senses and shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Please? Just this once?" Fuji begged, wanting to be near Tezuka.

A small frown crossed Tezuka's lips. "Well, okay," he responded.

Fuji smiled and hugged Tezuka before grabbing two robes from his closet and handing one to his boyfriend.

Tezuka took the robe, looking at Fuji.

Fuji kept smiling and took his clothes off, putting the robe on and motioning for Tezuka to d o the same.

Tezuka did the same. Blushing slightly as he did so. Once the robe was around him, he glanced at his boyfriend.

Fuji continued smiling and gently grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him into the bathroom. "Hot or cold?" he asked after closing the door.

"Hot," Tezuka responded, leaning against the door and licking his lips. He felt slightly nervous since it was his first time showering with someone else.

"Okay," Fuji replied, turning the water on. While waiting for the water to heat up, Fuji took his robe off and hung it on the door.

Blushing hard, Tezuka slipped his robe off as well. He wondered why they even needed robes in the first place.

Fuji smiled and softly asked, "Could I have a kiss?"

Tezuka nodded, feeling incredibly awkward as he pressed his lips against the other's.

Fuji enjoyed the kiss for a while before breaking away and checking the water. "Hot enough?"

Tezuka stuck his finger in the water and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay," Fuji replied, getting in the shower and motioning for his boyfriend to join him. He was trying hard not to stare at Tezuka's naked body, but he found it to be rather difficult. Tezuka was lean, just muscular enough, and his penis was larger, though not by much, than Fuji's.

Stepping into the shower as well, Tezuka noticed Fuji's eyes on his body and a frown crossed his face. He blushed, looking down at his feet.

Fuji grabbed his shampoo and put some in his hair before offering the bottle to his boyfriend.

Still feeling rather awkward, Tezuka took the bottle and put some shampoo in his hand before running it though his hair. He wished that the shower was over.

Fuji rinsed his hair before grabbing his conditioner, putting some in his hair and again offering it to Tezuka.

Tezuka stood under the showerhead, loving the feeling of the water hitting his head. Once all of the shampoo was out of his hair, he took the bottle of conditioner from Fuji.

Again, Fuji rinsed his hair and grabbed his sponge and body wash. "…I only have one so we'll have to share," Fuji explained apologetically.

"I'll use my hands," Tezuka said, waiting for Fuji to finish with the body was. He leaned against the wall, rocking his hips without knowing he was doing so.

"Nonsense," Fuji replied, spinning Tezuka around and carefully washing his back.

Grunting when he was spun around, Tezuka frowned and gave in. he backed up seductively as Fuji washed his back.

Fuji felt heat rise in his cheeks as Tezuka backed up against him. He began feeling rather warm.

Tezuka continued doing that, smirking slightly. Even if he couldn't see Fuji, he knew he was having some sort of effect on him.

"Mitsu…" Fuji dropped the sponge on the floor of the shower and reached around to grab Tezuka's penis.

A sharp intake of breath came from Tezuka. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Without hesitation, he spun around to face Fuji before pushing him towards the wall. He pinned the other's hands above his head and pressed his lips to Fuji's with a groan.

Fuji eagerly kissed Tezuka back as he began grinding their hips. As he continued doing so, he moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes.

Tezuka's eyes fluttered shut and odd sounds escaped from the back of his throat because of the friction of their erections touching. Tezuka pried his tongue into Fuji's mouth, moving even closer to the other.

Fuji slid his tongue across Tezuka's, moaning and grinding their hips together. Maybe he should convince Tezuka to shower with him more often.

Tezuka loved when their hips met, so eventually, he started moving his hips against the other's as well. He focused more on the amazing feeling of their tongues colliding.

As much as he loved the feeling of their tongues colliding and hips grinding, Fuji's erection really needed to be taken care of. "Please Mitsu…" Fuji gasped for air.

Without any other words, Tezuka spun Fuji around and pressed him against the wall, making sure the water from the showerhead was still beating on them. He put his hands on Fuji's shoulders, beginning to suck at his neck as he started to enter the other slowly.

"Hn," Fuji grunted as Tezuka pushed inside him. It hurt without any preparation, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of having his lover inside of him, completing him.

Tezuka thrust himself inside of the other harder now, sucking at the other's neck. He dropped one of his hands from Fuji's shoulder and brought it down to his erection, grasping it in his hand.

Fuji moaned loudly as Tezuka continued thrusting into him. Trying to find something to hold onto, Fuji leaned his forehead against the shower wall and tried clutching it in his hands.

Tezuka's eyes were closed as he somehow managed to bit into the other's neck and sucked until he was sure he left a mark. Tezuka continued thrusting into the other as he started stroking Fuji's erection quickly.

Fuji moaned as Tezuka bit into his neck and started stroking him faster. He knew it wouldn't take much longer.

The thrusts became faster and sweat mixed with shower water as Tezuka continued stroking the other.

Finally, Fuji came, throwing his head back and moving his hips backwards so Tezuka hit his prostate.

Moments later, Tezuka came inside of the other. He blushed and buried his face against Fuji's back as he finished off. He gently pulled out of the other but otherwise didn't bother moving.

As Tezuka pulled out of him, Fuji suddenly felt very weak. His knees buckling, Fuji knew he was going to collapse.

Blinking, Tezuka felt the other go weak beneath him and quickly moved away. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm okay," Fuji panted on the shower floor. "I'm just tired." he smiled reassuringly up at Tezuka.

"Oh," Tezuka answered, sighing softly and moving around Fuji to rinse himself off under the water. Then he continued to wash his body.

Fuji smirked when he was Tezuka's back. "Mitsu… I left nail marks on your back yesterday."

"…Oh. That's why my back was in pain," Tezuka said in response.

"Would you like me to help you wash your body?" Fuji asked, smiling and getting to his feet.

Tezuka blinked. "No, I'm fine," he replied, scrubbing hard at his arms.

"But I want to. Please Mitsu?" Fuji pouted slightly.

A scowl crossed Tezuka's features. "No," he replied, a bit harsher. He bent over to wash his legs, pouting as he shook his behind in Fuji's general direction.

Fuji openly stared before grabbing the sponge out of Tezuka's hand and begged, "Please? Just this once? Please baby?"

"No!" Tezuka roared. "I'm not a baby. I can wash myself," he explained, washing the rest of his body with his bare hands.

That was twice in one day that Tezuka had yelled at him and Fuji couldn't help it when the tears began falling. Tuning away, Fuji washed his body, sobbing silently.

Rolling his eyes, Tezuka rinsed himself off. He enjoyed the water bouncing off of him.

Fuji pushed past Tezuka to rinse himself off, making it so the other couldn't see him crying.

Tezuka frowned and gently pushed Fuji away so he could continue rinsing himself.

Fuji whined and pushed Tezuka back so he could rinse off. He wound up slipping, knocking Tezuka over with him. After Fuji regained his bearings, he found he was staring at Tezuka on the floor of the shower. Tears still in his eyes, Fuji tried to get up and look away only to slip again and fall back on top of Tezuka.

Letting out a grunt when Fuji fell on top of him, Tezuka lay flat on the ground. He finally opened his eyes and saw that Fuji was obviously crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Fuji sobbed, trying to get up once more. Finally succeeding, Fuji cried out in pain once he was standing. Leaning against the wall for support, he closed his eyes in pain.

With a sigh, Tezuka tugged at Fuji's leg, attempting to get him down to his level on the floor. "You're crying," he stated.

"Please don't touch me," Fuji replied, not looking at Tezuka. His eyes were still clenched in pain.

Resisting the urge to start screaming at Fuji, Tezuka got to his feet. "Fine. Fuck you," he said calmly, rinsing himself off under the water once more.

Fuji stayed where he was, no longer caring about what Tezuka did. He was in too much pain to care.

Once he was done rinsing off, Tezuka stepped out of the shower. He closed the curtain roughly, scowling as he dried his body off so hard that it was red afterwards. Then he left and shut the door behind him.

Fuji finished rinsing off before turning off the water and calling into the next room. "Tezuka! Could you get Nee-san if she's home yet?"

A look of panic came over Tezuka's face and he left to search for Fuji's sister. The fact that Fuji had reverted to calling him 'Tezuka' rather than 'Mitsu' clearly meant that something was wrong. Moments later, Tezuka returned with a grim expression on his face. "She's not here," he called through the door, his voice sounding weak. Not caring, Tezuka opened the bathroom door and wondered what he would find. "Now what's really wrong?" he asked seriously, now dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a light green top. His glasses were firmly on his face and he gave the other a stern look.

"Well, before I was crying because you were yelling at me, but now I hurt my ankle and I don't think I can walk on it," Fuji explained, water still dripping off his body.

Grabbing a towel, Tezuka started drying off the wet spots on Fuji's body and listened to the other explain. "Oh." he frowned, worried. "Er, what should I do?" he asked. "Probably get you out of that tub…" he trailed off, eyeing the other.

"I don't know…" Fuji replied, feeling weak and helpless.

Tezuka bent forward. "Okay. Um. Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed awkwardly.

"Okay," Fuji complied, no longer caring if his boyfriend was mad at him. He knew Tezuka cared by the serious expression on the older boy's face, so a little fight no longer mattered.

Tezuka easily lifted Fuji out of the tub and carried the other to his bed before setting him down on it.

"Could you go get me some ice and put it in a small bag?" Fuji asked, gazing at Tezuka.

"Alright," Tezuka responded, doing as the other asked without any hesitation. He left and returned moments later with the requested bag of ice. After he returned with the ice, he grabbed some clothes that Fuji carefully pulled on.

After dressing, Fuji laid down in bed before taking the ice and putting it on his ankle. "Are you still mad at me for before?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend pathetically.

Tezuka shook his head. "No," he replied, shrugging slightly and sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing down at Fuji.

"Hold me?" Fuji asked, whining a little.

"…" Tezuka moved so he was next to Fuji but still sitting up. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Fuji cuddled closer, smiling slightly and asked, "Does it really bother you that much when I call you 'baby'?"

"Not really," Tezuka said in response.

"So why did you flip out when I called you that earlier? I know you're not a baby and you can wash yourself, but I just wanted to be near you. I love you so much that sometimes when we're apart, I feel like I'm going to go crazy," Fuji confessed, stroking Tezuka's chest lightly.

Tezuka shrugged slightly. "I don't mind when you call me 'baby', I just don't like you trying to wash me because I feel like my space is being invaded," he answered.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself sometimes. I love being near you so I just want to be as close to you as I can be…sorry if I invaded your space," Fuji said sadly.

"You tend to do that a lot and I just don't like it," Tezuka admitted. "Do you need anything else?"

"…I don't think so…" Fuji replied, turning away from Tezuka.

Blinking when Fuji turned away, Tezuka stayed where he was.

Fuji didn't move, but whimpered softly, desperately wishing Tezuka would hold him again. However, he didn't want to invade his space.

With a sigh, Tezuka moved so he could grab Fuji, pulling him closer once more.

Fuji rested his body against Tezuka's, smiling slightly. "You sure I'm not invading your space?"

Tezuka scowled slightly. "Yes, I'm sure," he responded.

"Mm, okay. If you're sure…" Fuji trailed off, leaning against him more. After a few minutes, Fuji broke the silence. "Hey Mitsu?"

Tezuka looked over at the other. "Ah?"

"I want to try something I heard about. It's supposed to feel extremely good… Do you want to try it?" Fuji vaguely asked.

By that point in their relationship, Tezuka _should _have known to say no to anything questionable that Fuji thought of. Instead, he pushed his glasses further up on his nose and looked at Fuji. "…Sure."

"Okay! Close your eyes," Fuji ordered.

Feeling more than a little afraid, Tezuka tongue swiped over his lips and he gently shut his eyes, clenching his fists into the sheets.

Once Tezuka closed his eyes, Fuji smiled and grabbed a piece of ice from his bag. He put the ice cube in his mouth before undoing Tezuka's shorts, taking out his penis and taking the full length in his mouth.

A gasp escaped Tezuka's lips and his eyes quickly opened. "What are you doing?" his breathing came out in shallow breaths. "It's cold," Tezuka whined, lying back and digging his nails even deeper into the sheets. "Stop."

Fuji continued sucking Tezuka's length, moving the ice cube so it was on one side of his mouth. He had heard that if you put an ice cube in your mouth while giving a guy a blowjob, the heat from your mouth and the coldness form the ice cube was supposed to feel amazing. If Fuji was stuck in bed, he might as well have some fun.

Moments later, after Tezuka got used to the coldness on his erection, he realized that he actually really like how it felt and began moaning, his hips rising to meet Fuji's mouth.

Enjoying the moans coming from Tezuka's mouth, Fuji took even more of him in and playfully licked his boyfriend's balls. As he did so, his throat muscles clenched around the erection in his mouth.

Tezuka couldn't think straight at that point, not that he really wanted to. Fuji's tongue was amazing and the older boy felt weak, able to do nothing but allow his hips to rise and fall with Fuji's mouth. Small noises escaped from the back of Tezuka's throat.

Fuji continued sucking his lover, enjoying how he tasted and the reaction he was getting from the other. It was definitely true what he had heard.

It was almost time for him to finish off and Tezuka was all too aware of the fact as his hips rose once more and he let out a loud groan, releasing himself. His back arched and Tezuka wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand before collapsing back down on the bed. He'd definitely remember that experience for years to come.

Fuji smiled once Tezuka had finished and licked his lips, resting his body against the other's once more. "So? What do you think?" he asked after spitting out the remaining ice.

"…It was… okay," Tezuka answered, his breath still coming out in heavy gasps. He wiped at his face once more. "How's your ankle?"

"It still hurts… and I'm hungry," Fuji half-whined. "Was it really just okay? It wasn't the best blow job you've ever gotten?"

Tezuka's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he cleared his throat. "maybe it was the best blowjob I've gotten," he muttered, unable to hide a small, shy smile. "Do you want me to get you something to eat? I can't do much about the pain though," he answered, worrying his teeth into his lower lip and exhaling softly.

"In nee-san's bathroom, in the cabinet above the sink is her bottle of aspirin," Fuji said, smiling and knowing his sister had tampons in the same cabinet. "and then can you get me something to eat and drink?"

Tezuka nodded. Since Fuji didn't specify what he wanted to eat or drink, he had free reign over what to get. As he awkwardly made his way to Fuji's sister's room, Tezuka thought of what he would make. As he opened her bedroom door, he tried not to look around. He felt rude, being in her room without her permission. Pushing open the bathroom door, Tezuka opened the cabinet and gasped loudly when he saw those… feminine… products! His eyes wide, he stepped back a bit before remembering what he was there for. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin, Tezuka jogged out o the bathroom and bedroom. His cheeks scarlet, Tezuka went back to Fuji's room and threw the bottle at him. Then he went down to the kitchen to find something to make and to compose himself. His heart beating out of his chest from what he had just seen combined with running, Tezuka browsed the cabinets for something to cook.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka when he ran into the bedroom blushing furiously. his boyfriend had obviously seen the tampons and Fuji could guess what his reaction had been when he threw the bottle of pain killers and jogged back out of the room.

Tezuka finally decided on making a western food- pizza. He got everything ready and when he returned to Fuji's room 45 minutes later with simply a glass of water, he had a sad look on his face. "I burned the food so I'll have to make something else," Tezuka said apologetically with a frown on his face as he kissed Fuji on the forehead and headed back to the kitchen to dispose of the burnt pizza and make something else. He sighed softly.

Fuji took the glass of water and took two aspirin before setting the water down. Wondering if his boyfriend could handle the cooking, Fuji tried to get up and limped to the kitchen, wincing as he went along. "You could always go to Burger Queen or something…"

"No," Tezuka said in protest, not noticing that his boyfriend had come to the kitchen on his own. "I don't want _Burger Queen_," he said, his accent thick. Then he looked at Fuji as though just seeing him for the first time. "What are you doing? Get back in your bed!"

"…Okay…" Fuji winced, limping badly as he began heading back to bed with tears in his eyes from the pain. His ankle hurt even worse now than before.

"…" Tezuka set down the pot he had gotten out. With a sigh, he easily caught up to Fuji and picked him up. Using no effort at all, he hauled the other to his bedroom. Panting a bit, he gently set Fuji down on the bed and gave him a stern glare. "Stay. don't move again."

"Thank you Mitsu," Fuji replied. "…Um…Could I have a kiss?" he asked shyly.

A blush crept over Tezuka's cheeks and he leaned down to press his lips against his boyfriend's before disappearing out the door once more. "I'll bring your food to you soon," he called, already halfway back to the kitchen. Picking up the pot again, Tezuka began preparing ramen with a sigh. It wasn't that easy to mess up ramen and Tezuka hoped he wouldn't ruin it.

Fuji's stomach was growling, but he was waiting patiently for Tezuka to return with the food. Sighing, Fuji took two more aspirin.

Moments later, Tezuka returned with a satisfied expression on his face. He carried a tray containing two bowls of ramen. His hands were trembling slightly and he put the tray of food on Fuji's lap before sitting down next to the other on the bed.

Fuji smiled at his boyfriend before grabbing chopsticks and beginning to eat his ramen hungrily.

Feeling bad for making Fuji wait so long to eat, Tezuka slowly dug into his own ramen in silence.

After finishing his food, Fuji smiled at Tezuka and leaned up to gently kiss him on the cheek before saying, "It was good Mitsu."

Blushing, Tezuka set his own empty bowl back down on the tray. "it's kind of hard to mess up ramen," he muttered. Although, it was kind of hard to mess up pizza too, he supposed.

Fuji giggled a little before laying back down on his bed. "I'm home!" Fuji heard Yumiko call from the door. Looking at his boyfriend, Fuji asked, "could you go get her please? She'll probably want to take me to the hospital…"

Tezuka nodded and got up to exit the room. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Fuji's sister. Tezuka told her that Fuji had fallen and hurt his ankle. Tezuka left out the minor fact that they had been showering together. Yumiko reached Fuji's room before most of the words left Tezuka's mouth. With a defeated sigh, Tezuka trailed along and made his way back to his boyfriend's room.

Fuji smiled weakly when Yumiko entered the room. She told him she was going to take him to the hospital. When she moved to help him off the bed, Fuji asked, "Can Mitsu carry me?" Yumiko looked at said buchou, silently asking him if he wanted to.

Biting into his lower lip, Tezuka slowly nodded in agreement before gently lifting Fuji up in his arms. It was embarrassing to pick Fuji up in front of his sister, especially after Tezuka had seen her tamp-. At the thought, he nearly dropped Fuji but quickly caught him. His cheeks pink, Tezuka bashfully muttered an apology.

Fuji giggled a little when Tezuka almost dropped him. He enjoyed it when the older boy carried him to the car. They were in the back together as Yumiko drove to the hospital.

Tezuka awkwardly sat in the back with Fuji, looking around at their surroundings as Yumiko drove.

When they got to the hospital, Fuji smiled slightly as Tezuka lifted him out of the car and carried him inside. The receptionist told them to wait in the waiting room for a doctor. Once seated, Fuji leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and patiently waited for a doctor. After 30 minutes, a doctor finally called his name. Upon seeing the creepy looking doctor, Fuji whimpered a little. "Mitsu… Can you stay with me? That guy's creepy…I'm afraid that he's going to rape me…" Fuji whined, slinging to his boyfriend.

"…" Tezuka blinked. "He's a doctor. He's not going to rape you," he said, unable to hold back a shiver as the doctor looked at him.

"Please? I'm scared," Fuji whimpered.

Tezuka sighed softly. "Fine," he answered.

"Thank you Mitsu," Fuji replied, clinging to his boyfriend as he was placed in a wheel chair and moved into the doctor's room. Fuji whimpered and winced in pain as the doctor began prodding at his ankle before telling Fuji that he would take an x-ray as well as do some other tests. As the doctor walked out of the room to get something, Fuji breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he was gone, even if he would return soon. "Thank you for staying with me Mitsu. I don't know what would happen if you weren't here," Fuji said, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest.

Tezuka watched the whole thing with interest, looking around and watching the doctor. He stroked Fuji's hair.

"Can I have a kiss?" Fuji asked, smiling up at Tezuka.

Tezuka frowned, leaning down to press a kiss against the other's lips.

Fuji smiled into the kiss, relaxing a little…until he heard someone clear their throat. Quickly pulling away, Fuji whimpered and continued clinging to his boyfriend when he saw the creepy doctor.

Blushing brightly, Tezuka turned away from the doctor and stared at the ground.

The rest of the time that the doctor was in the room with the two lovers was pretty uneventful. Fuji whimpered whenever the doctor touched him. He clung to Tezuka more when the doctor old him he wanted to keep him overnight until the test results were done. They moved Fuji into a private room and Yumiko said she'd be back in the morning. When Tezuka got up to leave, Fuji grabbed his arm with tears in his eyes as he begged. "Please don't go… please please please stay."

Tezuka sighed, looking down at the other and gently pulling out of his grip. "Why?"

"I don't want you to go… I'm scared Mitsu… please stay," Fuji grabbed Tezuka's arm again and begged, desperate to keep the older boy with him.

Frowning, Tezuka worried his teeth into his lower lip and sat down next to the other. Hospitals made him uncomfortable.

Fuji rested his head on Tezuka's lap and tried to sleep. It was difficult to sleep when he felt like he was going to have a panic attack, but after a while he finally fell asleep.

Watching his boyfriend sleep, Tezuka sighed again. Over an hour later, his eyes finally began closing and he fell asleep with his glasses still on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: me no own :(

sorry it took so long to update...ive been really busy...i hope you enjoy...and gomen but we kind of end up rewriting the series...r&r enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Fuji woke up to see the creepy doctor in his room. Whimpering, Fuji clung to Tezuka, trying to wake him up.

Tezuka's eyes fluttered open and he glanced at Fuji. The Seigaku tennis captain sat up, wiping at his face and glaring at the doctor.

"Fuji-kun. Your ankle is sprained. It will take 6 weeks for it to heal so try not to put too much pressure on it. Don't walk on it unless it is wrapped up. You can leave after the nurse comes to wrap your ankle," the doctor explained before leaving.

Tezuka simply sat there, adjusting the glasses on his face.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Fuji looked up at Tezuka. "…Mitsu…I have to go to the bathroom," he stated in a soft voice.

Tezuka blinked and looked at the other. "So? Then…go."

"…I'm not supposed to walk until the nurse wraps my ankle. I need a bottle or something to go in because I can't walk to the bathroom," Fuji whined a little.

"Why don't you just press that little button thing and wait for a nurse to come?" Tezuka asked, looking out into the hallway.

"I can't wait that long! I really have to go!" Fuji was getting desperate.

"Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?" Tezuka asked, sighing.

"Okay. Hurry though…I don't want to pee on you," Fuji replied.

Gently lifting the other up for what felt like the millionth time, Tezuka carried him to the bathroom and set him down, heading towards the door. "Let me know when you're done," the older boy said, closing the door slowly as he walked out of the bathroom.

Fuji sighed gratefully as he went to the bathroom. With some difficulty, he wiped himself off and washed his hands in the sink before calling to his boyfriend.

Sighing once more, Tezuka walked to the bathroom and opened the door before picking Fuji up and carrying him back to the bed silently. Tezuka laid him back down and sat down on a chair near the bed a bit impatiently, waiting for the nurse to arrive.

Finally, the nurse walked in and wrapped Fuji's ankle before leaving once more. Waiting for Yumiko to arrive, Fuji looked over at Tezuka. "Thank you, Mitsu," Fuji stated ambiguously.

Tezuka licked his lips, wanting to do nothing more than go home. "Ah."

"Could I give you a kiss?" Fuji asked.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tezuka slowly nodded. "Okay."

Fuji leaned up and pressed his lips against Tezuka's in a slow, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Fuji pulled away, smiling and blushing slightly.

With his cheeks a bright shade of red, Tezuka looked away and said nothing.

Fuji laid back down on the bed and gazed at Tezuka lovingly.

Tezuka was too busy avoiding eye contact to notice the other looking at him. Instead, he bit into his lower lip and looked at the wall as if it were very interesting.

After several more minutes, Yumiko arrived to take them home. Walking slowly, Fuji managed to walk to the car, wincing slightly as he did so. Once they were in the car, Yumiko asked, "Where am I taking you? Home or Tezuka's house?" Fuji looked at Tezuka questioningly, hoping he and Tezuka would spend the night together again.

Tezuka shrugged. He still had all of his stuff at Fuji's, but he could wait a day to get it. Maybe. He needed his tennis rackets and teddy bear. He looked out the window. "Your house. I think I'm spending the night again," Tezuka muttered.

Fuji smiled happily at Tezuka. Hopefully Tezuka would give in and sleep in bed with him too. Soon they arrived home and Fuji began slowly walking to his room. When he got to the steps, he began climbing them with great difficulty, wincing in pain as he slowly climbed up a few stairs.

Sighing, Tezuka came up from behind Fuji and picked him up at the waist, easily carrying him up the rest of the stairs and setting the younger boy down inside of his bedroom.

"You didn't have to carry me if you didn't want to Mitsu… thank you though," Fuji said once he was set down in his bedroom. Closing and locking his door, Fuji slowly made his way to his bed.

Yawning, Tezuka sat down on the edge of Fuji's bed a bit awkwardly.

Smiling, Fuji sat on Tezuka's lap and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

Putting an arm around Fuji's waist, Tezuka got comfortable where he was.

"I'm glad you decided to stay again tonight," Fuji said, softly kissing Tezuka.

Tezuka planted another kiss on the other boy's lips, closing his eyes.

Enjoying the kiss, Fuji slid his tongue across Tezuka's lips before slipping it in Tezuka's mouth.

Tezuka slowly parted his lips, gently tilting his head to get better access. It was definitely the nicest he had ever kissed Fuji.

Fuji continued kissing Tezuka, letting his hands wander a little as he did so. Moaning softly, Fuji let his hands travel to Tezuka's crotch.

Gasping slightly, Tezuka continued kissing the other, trying to ignore where the other's hand was traveling.

Fuji slowly began massaging Tezuka's cock through his pants, feeling it grow harder. Pulling away momentarily, Fuji removed his own shirt, throwing it to the side before kissing Tezuka again.

Tezuka kissed the other back again, trying to keep his hips downwards. He wished Fuji would stop.

Fuji pulled away again to look at Tezuka before asking, "Can we? Please?"

"No, not until your ankle is better," Tezuka answered.

Whining a little, Fuji nuzzled Tezuka's neck. "Please? I want you so bad Mitsu. Please?" Fuji begged desperately.

"No," Tezuka repeated, giving the other a stern glare.

"If we can't have sex then can you give me a hand job or a blowjob?" Fuji asked, ready to start touching himself.

Sighing, Tezuka unbuttoned Fuji's pants and pulled out his erection before starting to stroke it.

Fuji moaned when Tezuka started stroking his penis, loving how it felt. Enjoying the contact, Fuji's breathing grew heavier and he bucked his hips upwards to meet Tezuka's hand.

Continuing the strokes, not amused, Tezuka watched Fuji's face.

Fuji sighed happily and leaned in to kiss Tezuka, enjoying the attention his boyfriend was giving him.

Tezuka closed his eyes and kissed Fuji back, continuing the strokes.

Continuing to kiss Tezuka, Fuji undid the buchou's pants and began stroking him quickly, wanting to come with his boyfriend.

Not expecting that, Tezuka continued stroking his boyfriend even though his strokes became slightly more messy.

Breaking the kiss, Fuji panted for air, stroking Tezuka faster.

Tezuka's breath came out faster an he continued stroking Fuji.

Moaning, Fuji came in Tezuka's hand, stroking his boyfriend until he finished off as well.

After Tezuka bucked his hips and came, he blushed a bit and looked over at Fuji, frowning as he carefully licked Fuji's come off his fingers. "You do taste good," he admitted with a blush.

Fuji smiled and giggled and kissed Tezuka softly, happy about what his lover said.

Tezuka sighed happily and readjusted his pants, looking at Fuji.

"If you want me to get off your lap, I will, baby," Fuji leaned his head against Tezuka's neck.

"No, it's okay," Tezuka answered, his cheeks pink as he gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Okay," Fuji smiled and gently kissed Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka stayed where he was, comfortable with Fuji on his lap.

Comfortable, Fuji began drifting off to sleep in Tezuka's arms.

Tezuka noticed his boyfriend beginning to fall asleep and he sighed softly, holding the other.

Enjoying the warmth of his lover, Fuji finally fell asleep.

Moments later, Tezuka began drifting off to sleep as well.

"… Mitsu …" Fuji quietly said, still sleeping.

Tezuka was asleep, so Fuji's words went unheard as Tezuka rested his head on top of the other's.

Together they slept for a few hours until it was 2 in the afternoon. Waking, Fuji looked at Tezuka.

Tezuka was still fast asleep when Fuji woke up. The older boy felt the other moving on his lap and moments later, he stirred.

Still sleepy, Fuji nuzzled Tezuka neck lovingly before gently kissing it. "I love you," Fuji whispered softly, his lips gently brushing against Tezuka's neck.

"…I love you too," Tezuka answered, poking Fuji in the side. "Get up. I need to use the bathroom," he said gently.

"Mmm, okay…" Fuji replied lazily, moving to lay down on his bed.

Tezuka went into the bathroom and reemerged moments later, sitting down on the edge of Fuji's bed.

"Do you want to eat something baby?" Fuji asked, from under his blankets with his eyes closed.

"Sure," Tezuka answered, looking down at Fuji laying like that. "If you want."

"Could you ask nee-san to make something? I don't really feel like cooking right now… I'm tired…" Fuji said.

"You should just go back to sleep," Tezuka said. "I won't go anywhere."

"I'm kind of hungry though… I'll go back to sleep but could you wake me when nee-san is done making food…I'll stay awake until you get back," Fuji replied.

"Okay," Tezuka answered.

Fuji watched Tezuka leave and waited patiently for him to return.

Tezuka awkwardly started talking to Fuji's sister and returned moments later after she agreed to cook for them.

When Tezuka returned, Fuji smiled up at his boyfriend. "Can you hold me again? I like sleeping in your arms."

"Fine," Tezuka said, moving so he was lying down on the bed.

Fuji snuggled close to Tezuka and went back to sleep.

Tezuka watched the other sleep, and was content.

A while later, Yumiko softly knocked on Fuji's door, a tray of food balanced on one of her hands.

At one point, Tezuka's eyes had fluttered shut and he was nearly asleep. He opened his eyes upon hearing the knock and gently shook Fuji awake. "The food's here."

Fuji woke and sat up. "Come in." Yumiko walked in and set the tray of food on the bed for them before walking out.

After glancing at the food, Tezuka looked at Fuji again.

Fuji grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating his food, glancing at his boyfriend.

Tezuka watched his boyfriend eat, feeling content. Then he started slowly eating his own food with his chopsticks.

Once he finished eating his food , Fuji set his dishes down on the tray after setting it on the floor and moved closer to his boyfriend, gently planting kisses on his neck.

Enjoying the kisses to his neck, Tezuka moaned quietly and tilted his head to the side, giving Fuji better access to the skin on his neck.

Smiling, Fuji gently bit Tezuka's neck and sucked until he was sure he left a mark.

Groaning in a mix of pain and pleasure, Tezuka felt his shorts become tighter once more and he blushed a bit, his neck stinging slightly in pain.

Once satisfied, Fuji continued kissing Tezuka's neck before moving down to his barely exposed collarbone. After kissing his collarbone, Fuji again gently bit into the skin and sucked.

Letting out another moan, Tezuka closed his eyes and allowed the other to continue kissing and biting, liking how it felt.

Unbuttoning Tezuka's shirt, Fuji moved down even further to lick a nipple before gently biting it and moving up a little to leave another mark above Tezuka's nipple.

Tezuka dug his fingers into the sheets, looking at his boyfriend. Fuji was teasing him now.

Continuing to place kisses on Tezuka's chest and stomach, Fuji pushed Tezuka down against the bed and continued leaving marks on his torso.

His hips rising to show that he'd really liked to be touched , Tezuka continued moaning softly when Fuji's tongue and teeth felt particularly nice.

Enjoying himself, Fuji decided to tease his boyfriend even more. Unbuttoning Tezuka's shorts, Fuji slid them down, along with his boxers before gently kissing Tezuka's hip and then biting and sucking at the skin, ignoring Tezuka's erection.

At that point, Tezuka was extremely hard and dug his fists into the sheets.

Fuji smiled up at Tezuka, licking his lips suggestively, teasing his boyfriend even more.

"Syusuke please," Tezuka pleaded, looking down at Fuji longingly. He needed to have his erection taken care of before he started touching himself.

Fuji continued smiling up innocently at Tezuka. "Please what?" he asked, loving how his boyfriend looked when he begged.

Sweat poured off Tezuka's face. "Please suck my cock," he begged, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. He smiled shyly.

Fuji smirked triumphantly before taking Tezuka's length into his mouth and sucking the member.

Tezuka moaned, closing his eyes again as Fuji sucked on him. He was glad and let out a small groan.

Fuji continued taking the shaft in and out of his mouth, sucking his boyfriend fast and hard.

Tezuka's hips rose and fell against Fuji's sucking and another moan escaped from his lips.

Loving the way his boyfriend tasted, Fuji continued sucking.

Knowing he was going to be done soon, Tezuka groaned loudly.

Finally, Tezuka's hot seed spurted into Fuji's mouth. After sucking him dry, Fuji pulled Tezuka's pants back up before leaning up to kiss the other boy.

Tezuka met the other's lips with a hard kiss in return, grabbing Fuji by the back of the neck and pulling him closer. "… I love you so much," Tezuka muttered, his cheeks crimson.

Fuji barely kept himself from fangirling and smiled a true smile in return. "I love you too, Tezuka Kunimitsu. You're the only the only one I want to be with." A sweet blush covered Fuji's cheeks.

The older of the pair smiled in return, still panting a bit as he ran a gentle hand down Fuji's chest.

Resting his body against Tezuka's, Fuji giggled a bit when he realized something. "You know…we didn't lock the door."

Tezuka's cheeks once again turned pink and he averted his gaze. "Oh," he said quietly, putting an arm around Fuji's frame.

"…Tired…" Fuji murmured, drifting off to sleep again.

Tezuka sighed and closed his eyes as well, allowing his shirt to remain open. He absently took his glasses off and set them on a nearby night stand.

An hour later, Yumiko entered the room to find the two fast asleep. Silently, she grabbed the tray off the floor and locked the door before shutting it behind her.

Hours later, Tezuka slowly opened his eyes with a yawn, having no idea what time it was. He searched for his glasses and put them on his face, glancing at his boyfriend before checking the time.

Feeling Tezuka moving, Fuji awoke. Still sleepy, the younger boy got to his feet and limped to the bathroom.

After buttoning up his shirt, Tezuka took off his glasses before rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face into Fuji's pillow, closing his eyes once more.

After washing his hands, Fuji emerged from the bathroom and turned off his light before taking his pants off and climbing into bed with Tezuka. Left only in his boxers, Fuji felt somewhat cold and cuddled close to his boyfriend for warmth. It was only six o'clock, but Fuji was tired.

Cuddling closer to Fuji, Tezuka started drifting off to sleep again as well.

Finally asleep, Fuji dreamt of his boyfriend and what he would do with him once his ankle healed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Here is the new chapter. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to post the next chapter due to RL stuff. So I am putting this on Hiatus temporarily and will update more later. I hope you enjoy this chapter~

** *~Chapter 4~***

The day when Fuji's ankle healed came nearly seven weeks later and by that point Tezuka had been nearly dying of need. He woke up next to Fuji as usual and was glad to realize it was the day that Fuji was able to do things again. He nearly jumped out of bed with excitement but instead curled closer to his boyfriend with a content smile on his face.

Nearly having a heart attack when he heard the alarm clock go off, Fuji realized he had to get up for school. "Mmm… I wanna go back to sleep," Fuji buried his head in Tezuka's chest and tried to go back to sleep.

Waiting a few more moments, Tezuka sighed. "We have to get ready for school," he said, fumbling for his glasses before realizing that the couple was in his own room. He searched the correct spot and successfully found his glasses before pulling them on his face and running a gentle hand through Fuji's hair.

"But I'm comfortable," Fuji said lazily.

There was no way Tezuka would miss school. "Oh well, I'll just take a shower without you," he said, sitting up and hearing Fuji's head hit the bed loudly. He smirked and make his way into the bathroom, counting down the seconds as he waited for Fuji to arrive. Five… Four… Three… Two…

Hearing that Tezuka was going to take a shower, Fuji bolted out of bed and stripped following his boyfriend to the shower.

After taking off his boxers, Tezuka used the bathroom (not caring whether or not Fuji was in the room) and stepped into the shower, smirking triumphantly.

Fuji stepped into the shower after Tezuka and immediately pinned him to the wall, locking their lips together in a needy kiss.

The buchou pulled away from the kiss with an eyebrow raised. "How does your ankle feel?" he asked, doing so just to torment Fuji.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Fuji practically cried. It felt like he was going to die if he had to go without having Tezuka inside of him any longer.

Smirking, Tezuka turned on the water and pulled Fuji under it. He pinned the younger boy to a different wall and hoped that the tensai wouldn't sprain his ankle…again. The buchou pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

"Mmm. God I need you so bad Mitsu," Fuji broke away a few minutes later and looked pleadingly at the other.

Tezuka nodded knowingly. "Turn around," he demanded, pressing a kiss to the smaller boy's cheek.

Fuji more than willingly obliged, dying to have his lover inside of him.

Tezuka stuck two fingers in Fuji's entrance, preparing him for what was going to be inside of him for the first time in nearly seven weeks.

Fuji gasped at the sudden intrusion but began moaning softly after getting used to the sensation.

Tezuka continued the movements with his fingers for several more moments.

After a while, Fuji began bucking his hips impatiently.

Tezuka took the hint and pressed himself against Fuji's entrance before pushing into him.

Moaning, Fuji pressed his forehead against the shower wall and pushed his hips back against Tezuka's.

Slowly, Tezuka began thrusting into the other boy.

Crying out in ecstasy, Fuji took one of Tezuka's hands in his own and guided it to his erection.

Continuing to thrust into Fuji, Tezuka clasped the tensai's erection in his hand and stroked it quickly.

Fuji thrust his hips in time with Tezuka's thrusts and moaned loudly.

Knowing it wouldn't take long, Tezuka thrust even faster and stroked his boyfriend's length. The nails on Tezuka's free hand dug into Fuji's lower back as Tezuka moaned.

As Fuji got closer, he began moaning louder, trying not to scream as his boyfriend thrust in quickly.

With a final thrust and a loud groan, Tezuka came inside of his boyfriend. Continuing to stroke the other's erection, Tezuka buried his face in Fuji's back.

Calling his lover's name, Fuji came as well. Panting, the tensai leaned against the cool wall of the shower.

Quickly pulling his hand away, Tezuka kissed Fuji's neck, finally realizing how tight his other hand was digging into Fuji's skin. He pulled his hand away to reveal a mark on his lover's lower back. Smirking slightly, Tezuka pulled away and went to stand completely under the showerhead. His breathing was finally beginning to return to normal.

After a few more minutes, Fuji moved closer to his boyfriend. Once he was standing behind him, the younger boy whispered in his ear, "I love you so much Kunimitsu."

"I love you too," Tezuka answered, his cheeks bright red as he started to wash his hair.

Remembering they still had to go to school, Fuji washed his hair as well.

Guessing that quite some time had passed, Tezuka grabbed a bar of soap and started washing Fuji's back.

Fuji smiled when Tezuka started to wash him and allowed the contact.

Moving quickly, Tezuka was soon crouching down to wash the backs of Fuji's legs. Then he spun the other around to wash the front of the tensai's legs and tried to ignore the penis in his face.

Giggling, Fuji thrust his penis closer to Tezuka's face as the older boy washed hin.

"Mm. Stop,' Tezuka said, giving Fuji's penis a careful lick before starting to wash the other boy's hips.

"Mm. Why? I don't wanna," Fuji replied playfully.

Tezuka sighed, licking the other once more before washing his stomach. Standing to his full height, the taller youth ran his fingers along his boyfriend's chest. "We're going to be late," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So? Then I guess we'll be late. You should always finish what you start buchou," Fuji teased, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck and leaning up to kiss him.

Returning the kiss, Tezuka frowned. "I could never be late. It might ruin my school records," he answered, clearly loving it when Fuji addressed his as 'buchou.'

"You could just this once. After all, I can finally do it with you again after seven long, torturous weeks," Fuji began planting kisses on Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka moaned quietly but moved away reluctantly and began washing his own body, sighing softly.

Frowning in disappointment, Fuji put his hand on Tezuka's to help him wash himself.

Not bothering to shake his boyfriend's hand away (even thought he id feel invaded), Tezuka continued to hastily wash himself.

Once Tezuka had washed himself, Fuji began planting gently kisses on the taller boy's shoulder blades.

Smiling slightly,, Tezuka allowed the kisses. Once he was completely rid of soap, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Fuji followed, still frowning slightly, and wished they had more time to do what they wanted to before school started.

Drying himself off with a towel, Tezuka put his glasses on his face before going out into his bedroom and putting on his school uniform slowly.

Sadly, Fuji began pulling his uniform on as well. First he put the top on before an idea popped into his head. Silently, Fuji walked over to Tezuka's alarm clock and, discovering they had 20 minutes left until they had to leave, set it back ten more minutes. After moving back across the room silently, Fuji said, "Mitsu…we still have half an hour. That gives us plenty of time to have some fun before we go to school."

Tezuka pouted slightly, buttoning up his pants. He smoothed out his shirt before speaking again. "Well now I don't feel like doing anything," Tezuka replied, frowning. He picked up a brush and began on his hair. "Besides, it usually takes me that long to get ready," he admitted with a blush.

Fuji pouted and sat down on Tezuka's bed, defeated. Sighing he pulled it out of his boxers and started stroking himself. It would only take a few minutes if he did it himself and Fuji Syusuke was _not _going to school while he was hard.

Glancing over at his boyfriend, Tezuka's eyes widened considerably and he kept brushing his hair, grabbing his usual hair gel and continuing with that. He almost wished Fuji would go in the bathroom to touch himself because he was going to distract Tezuka. That was proven to be true as Tezuka stared at his boyfriend through the mirror and got a large glob of hair gel in his eye. He screamed, feeling his other eye welling with tears as he struggled to get the hair gel out of his eye.

Hearing his boyfriend scream, Fuji looked over at the other. He was too close to stop touching himself, so he continued with slower strokes. "Are you okay?" Fuji asked, concerned and somewhat breathless.

"Oh yeah, fine," Tezuka said sarcastically, removing his glasses to wipe the last bit of hair gel out of his stinging eye. In his mind, he cursed Fuji for touching himself and making him get hair gel in his eye, although Tezuka knew it wasn't really his boyfriend's fault at all.

Turning his attention back to what he was doing, Fuji pictured Tezuka naked in his mind and began stroking himself faster after feeling himself get even harder.

Putting his glasses back on, Tezuka walked over to Fuji and sat next to him on the bed. Sighing as though he had other important things to be doing, Tezuka's hand clasped around Fuji's erection and he began stroking it quickly.

Fuji gasped but, too surprised to do anything else (not that he really wanted to), he let Tezuka stroke his erection.

His strokes became faster and Tezuka was lost in his own world as he thought of everything he still had to do before leaving for school. Looking down, Tezuka realized he was stroking the other so fast that he could barely see his own hand.

Feeling rather light-headed, Fuji couldn't hold back anymore. Right before he came he pushed Tezuka's hand away to avoid his boyfriend getting angry about having to was his hands. Satisfied and grateful, Fuji gently kissed Tezuka before getting up and putting the rest of his uniform on.

Tezuka watched his boyfriend come and smiled slightly before getting to his feet and continuing to get ready for school. Moments later he was ready to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

After fixing his hair, Fuji grabbed his bag and followed his boyfriend downstairs.


End file.
